High Noon
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: A continuation of "Missing" and "Home". Castle and Beckett have their Connect Four showdown. Who will be the victor?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Castle or anything—nope, nope, nope

**Summary:** Castle and Beckett have their Connect Four showdown. Who will be the victor? Continuation of "Missing" and "Home"

**High Noon-  
-A Story**

It was 11:30 when Detective Kate Beckett rang the doorbell to the Castle apartment.

She picked up a bag she had briefly set down and waited, shifting her weight from one foot to another; but she didn't have to wait long. The door opened almost immediately, her arrival obviously anticipated, revealing Castle--clad in a cowboy hat with an old leather gun holster strapped around his waist; filled to the brim with the red and black pieces of a _Connect Four _set.

"Um---howdy?" Kate asked, tilting her head to the side, not sure what to make of the sight before her. She wondered if she would always be greeted with such odd sights at Castle's door.

"Howdy," Castle replied, tipping his hat slightly, before he bent forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Kate smiled, thinking that she could get used to such a greeting from Richard Castle.

"Why---?" Kate didn't finish her sentence as Castle stepped aside to let her enter.

"High Noon," He explained with a childish grin. "Get it?"

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I think you take things too literal."

"Just be lucky I convinced him not to wear his Space Cowboy costume," Alexis said, coming to the door and greeting the Detective.

"Space cowboy?" Kate asked shrugging off her coat and letting Castle hang it in the closet. "Like N*Sync?"

"N*Sync?!" Castle exclaimed jumping to face the girls, letting the coat closet door close to emphasize his point. "Blasphemy—you shame me, both of you."

"It's just a costume, Castle," Kate said, looking at the man through narrowed eyes.

"Just a—just a costume?!" Castle looked from Kate to Alexis in disbelief. "I will have you know there are many, _many_, people who would kill to see me wear that costume again."

Alexis' brow rose, "Your many party guests?"

"It was a hit and you know it."

Kate and Alexis simply stared at Castle, blank looks covering their features.

He sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Women." Then he turned to Kate "And don't think for a second that I'm going to let you live down the N*Sync comment."

Kate felt herself blush. "Seems I'm not the only one familiar with their work," she said, recovering from her embarrassment; throwing the comment back at Castle.

"I have a teenage daughter, what's your excuse?"

"Dad, I was a Backstreet Boys fan."

Castle paled and Kate smirked.

"Did you bring me a present?" Castle asked, pointing to the bag in Kate's hand, turning the conversation away from his need to explain how he knew a boy band song.

"Not for you," Kate said walking into the kitchen with the two Castle's following. "Alexis."

"Me?"

Kate nodded and rummaged through the bag, pulling out the three items she had brought over. A Sharpie pen, a ruler, and a neatly cut plastic bag bound by a rubber band, chocolate, and a copy of the book _Gone with the Wind_. "I broke my wrist once, this became my survival kit."  
"Why the ruler?" Castle asked, picking up the item and hitting it lightly against the counter.

"Itching," Kate said, snatching the ruler back and handing it to Alexis. "I found it easiest to take showers with the bag cut like that. And the Sharpie is, of course, for signatures."

"Dad thinks he should be the only one to sign it and that we should sell it on eBay when I get it off," Alexis said, gathering her new treasures. "I think it's rather disgusting."

"And I'm going to have to agree," Kate added, looking at Castle.

"The money would go to charity."

"Ah, well that makes up for it then," Kate said, her tone very much sarcastic.

"Told you," Alexis said to her father.

"Are you going to share the chocolate?" Castle asked, once again steering the conversation away from the two ladies ganging up on him.

"Not a chance," Alexis said, tucking the chocolate away into the bag. Her father scowled.

"Not fair."

"I hope you haven't read _Gone with the Wind_, yet," said Kate, "But it's my favorite and I thought you might like it."

"I've been meaning to, so it's perfect," Alexis explained. Kate smiled as she watched Alexis flip through the pages of the book, a bright smile on her young face, vaguely aware that Castle was watching her; that same lopsided smile that seem to emerge whenever she interacted with his daughter gracing his features.

"I'm going to put these away, don't start your game without me," said Alexis, putting away all of her new treasures.

"Wouldn't think of it," Castle said, watching as Alexis gave Kate a hug, whispering a quiet "Thank you" into the Detective's ear.

Both adults watched as Alexis all but skipped up the stairs; her youthful air swirling around her as she went. Kate turned back around and the two stared at one another. Casually, Castle leaned against the counter, one elbow resting against the marble top. Kate felt herself blush as she watched Castle watching her. If there was one look Rick Castle could pull off, it was that of a cowboy.

Kate coughed, trying to clear her thoughts.

"So, you broke your wrist?"

"I did." Kate flexed the fingers of her right hand remembering the incident as if it had just happened; the stiffness returning to her joints.

"Were you on the job?"

She shook her head. "Nasty ice skating accident."

"Are you sure? Perhaps hand cuffs were involved?" Castle asked and the mischievous twinkle in his eye told Kate that he was not speaking of police work.

"I was fifteen Castle."

The smile and twinkle fell. "Thank you for ruining that."

Kate smiled wryly. "You're welcome. And just for that---you earn no mercy when we play."  
Castle mock laughed. "What? You were going to let me win?"

"I was considering it, yes."

"Please, like that will happen. Do you not recall the other night?"

"Maybe I really am a shark," Kate said, "Maybe I was just being nice, because you were upset."

"That, my dear detective, I highly doubt. I could see the little wrinkles of concentration forming as you tried to get yourself a win," Castle said, stepping into Kate's comfort zone and tapping the space between her eyes that he referring.

"And now I have wrinkles---Wow Castle, you really know how to dig yourself a hole, don't you?" Kate said, taking her own step forward.

"I try; I like to keep my opposition grounded. Can't let you get too ahead of yourself."

"Some would call that a distraction."

"Is it working?"

"Or cheating."

"That too."

They had continually moved closer and closer, and now they were mere millimeters apart; Kate's chin tilted upward slightly so she could look her opponent in the eye. She tried to come up with a response but was becoming more and more distracted by his mere proximity. She inhaled slightly and felt her head spin, how had she never noticed his aftershave before? A smell of something rich and deep, spice like but so much more. She felt herself sway forward slightly as she wondered if it was aftershave—perhaps it was cologne---or perhaps, it was something that was genuinely him.

Kate felt her head move up more as Castle's tipped down and she held her breath, waiting for the inevitable to happen but then her phone buzzed on her hip and they jumped apart. Esposito's name flashing across the screen as she picked up the phone. "Sorry, I---." She waved it slightly.

"Of course," Castle smirked.

"Beckett," Kate said, feeling her face flush with heat. She shot a glance over her shoulder to see Castle watching her walk away, happy to see that he seemed just as dazed and drugged as she felt. She shook her head and tried to focus on the call.

"Ryan and I are on our way to a scene, you want in?" Esposito's voice sounded through the speaker.

"You realize that I'm off for the next two days, right Esposito? That's why I wasn't in yesterday either," Kate said, speaking as if she were talking to a child. She could practically see her fellow detective roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but you always tell us to call you when you're supposed to be off," Ryan's voice piped in.

"Do you have me on speaker?"

"Easier to drive," Esposito explained.

"Talking on the phone and driving," Kate tisked, shaking her head even though she couldn't be seen. "It warms me to know the NYPD enforces such an act."

"He's making me hold the phone," Ryan said, clearly unhappy about having to do so.

"Then why didn't you just call?"

"You want in or not?"

Kate paused and bit her lip. Normally she would have readily accepted Esposito's offer to join in on a case but---Kate turned slightly and looked over her should. Castle was standing in the middle of the kitchen, using the reflexivity of the refrigerator to watch himself draw a gun, true western style with his thumb and forefinger creating his weapon. He turned sideways and holstered the gun, pulling out a game piece and flipping it like a coin.

Now was not normally and Kate smiled, turning back around so she wasn't caught looking.

"Sorry, guys, but I think I'm going to pass on this one."  
"You have plans or something?" Esposito asked making Kate scowl to think that he actually sounded surprised

"Maybe."

"Come on, Beckett, what could be better than a dead body?"

Kate bit her lip to keep from saying what exactly _was_ better than a dead body; the boys didn't need to know things had changed (because they certainly had). "Contrary to popular belief, many things are better than dead bodies, Ryan."

"Your loss."

"Can I go, please?"

"We'll see you Thursday," Esposito said.

"And you and Castle can find your own case," Ryan added.

"And I pray we won't have to," Kate finished.

Kate shook her head and smiled as she disconnected the call.

"You ready to have you ass kicked?" Castle asked upon seeing that she was no longer occupied.

Kate smirked and walked back to the kitchen, "Only if you promise not to cry when I actually kick yours."

* * *

Kate carefully stacked her red game pieces.

She knew it was almost a pointless act as she would be using the pieces shortly, but still, she liked to be organized. She folded her hands and looked across the table to see Castle moving his pieces around in a pile, obviously trying to make as much noise as humanly possible; his eyes glued to her form.

"You're really annoying, do you know that?"

Castle smirked and stopped what he was doing, taking his hat and setting it on the table. "And you're mean."

"How charming."

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Alright you two," Alexis said, snapping the last leg onto the game board. "I want a nice, clean game." She set the stand between the two opponents and sat down at the head of the table; her eyes filled with anticipated glee.

"I can't make any promises," Castle said, eyeing Kate over the top of the game.

"I'm inclined to agree," Kate added, returning his steady glare.

"At least you two are agreeing on something," Martha said, as she walked into the room. "But really, isn't this rather childish?"

"Yes," Kate and Castle said at the same time.

"Detective Beckett, I would think you'd have more sense than this."

Kate finally broke her gaze from Castle's and turned to the older woman. "Normally I would, but--," She turned back to Castle and pointed at him, her eyes narrowed. "Shame on you for getting your mother to do your dirty work for you."

"Sorry, kiddo, I tried," Martha laughed. Alexis giggled quietly and Castle smirked.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a detective, remember?"

"Ah, of course, then let us put aside this small talk, detective. I believe the first move is yours."

Kate smirked and picked up her first piece, locking her eyes with Castle's, she dropped it in place.

* * *

Kate's heart was racing. Her hands were sweaty. Her eyes focused. She could barely move.

They had been playing for over an hour. Five frustrating games that had resulted in five equally frustrating stalemates. Kate was actually quite proud of herself. She had been able to hold Castle off when she had been expecting nothing but a gruesome defeat and a high dinner bill to go with it. But surprisingly, she had been able to keep the writer from winning, though he was playing equally as defensive.

Kate would have thought that Castle was stringing her along, letting her think that she was doing well before he completely wiped her clean. But even he was getting on edge. His brow was creased and his jaw clenched. But the tell-all was that he had stopped talking. All slight jabs to get her riled had stopped as Castle's attention completely turned to the game.

Suddenly, a quiet popping could be heard from the kitchen, but neither competitor moved; their eyes remaining completely focused on the game at play.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Castle muttered, his lips barely moving.

"I'm making popcorn," Alexis called from the kitchen. Kate turned her head slightly to see that the chair Alexis had once occupied was empty, making her realize just how focused she really was. A small voice somewhere in the back of her mind reminded Kate that this was, merely, a child's game.

"Your move," Castle said.

Kate turned back to the game, and scanned the board; having completely missed Castle's last move due to the small distraction of Alexis' popcorn making. She blinked and refocused her mind, trying to find her next best move.

Kate's eyes scanned the yellow board that was decorated in highly thought out red and black pieces. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alexis sit back down, tossing pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

Kate bit her tongue and narrowed her eyes, trying to find any window of opportunity. It didn't seem as if Castle was anywhere close to getting four in a row, which was a positive sign. She swallowed nervously, feeling her heart race increase. She couldn't mess up now. She couldn't lose, not when she had held off Castle for so long. If she didn't win now, he'd never---ever let her hear the end of it.

And then she saw it, a tiny beacon of hope. Her chance. Kate could practically taste the sweetness of victory on the tip of her tongue. She had three of her pieces running up the board in a perfect line. The fourth and final spot was open at the top, but she needed another piece down before she could put the final one in its place. It was a long shot; Castle would surely see her opportunity. Surely take it away from her. But she had to do it. She had to try. There would be no victory without it.

Carefully, Kate dropped her piece into place, lining herself up for the next move. When the piece had bounced and then settled she looked up, watching for Castle's reaction. The man was looking at her with glistening eyes, his mouth turned up slightly as if to say: "Nice try."

Kate swallowed nervously, her heart rate increasing even more. This couldn't happen. She had to win. She didn't know if she would come out another game as the victor---she hadn't even remember lining up those three pieces. She would surely lose. Surely be humiliated.

She felt desperate. And her mind began to race with ways in which she could keep Castle from blocking her win. A single idea sprung to Kate's mind. One that would be easy to execute, sly, and unexpected but---no, she couldn't. It would be unthinkable—and yet.

Kate shot a sideways glance to their judge. Alexis was leaning back into her chair, her own eyes glued to the game play, as she tossed popcorn into her mouth. Blissfully unaware of anything else around her. It would be easy to keep her from seeing it and even easier to convince her it didn't happen if Castle tried to protest.

Kate looked back to Castle, who was still watching her. Taunting. Prolonging her frustration of a blocked win. His smirk widened and then everything seemed to move in slow motion. He picked up the game piece, flipping it between his fingers, obviously wanting to Kate to watch her hopes crushed. His quiet baiting was all the encouragement Kate needed.

She narrowed her eyes, daring Castle to move, as she surreptitiously slipped her foot out of her boot.

She waited, knowing she would only have one shot at making this work; knowing that it actually working correctly was a long shot—but she had to try. If he called her on it, then so be it, she would deal with that when the time came. But she had to try.

Castle extended his arm, ready to place his piece, but just as he was half way to the board, Kate put her plan into action.

Slowly, she reached her foot under the table, lightly running it up the lower part of Castle's calf. The man faltered slightly, obviously surprised. He blinked and looked at Kate who did her best to appear innocent. He scowled but said nothing, continuing to place his piece.

Kate applied more pressure and ran her foot the rest of the way up Castle's leg—higher and higher until she reached his mid-thigh when…

Castle jumped and yelped slightly, dropping his game piece as Kate quickly withdrew her leg; sliding her foot back into her boot. Instead of falling into the slot that Castle had intended it to, the black piece hit a diving ledge. Kate held her breath as she, Castle and Alexis watched the piece bounced across the top of the game board before falling down, four spots away from where Castle had intended it.

Without thinking twice, or giving Castle anytime to complain, Kate picked up her next piece dropped it in, "Connect Four," she said, slightly breathless, her heart rate increasing to dangerous levels as excited adrenaline kicked in.

"Dad you—you lost," Alexis said, stunned, looking back and forth between the two adults.

Castle's mouth was nearly on the floor. He quickly sat back and looked under the table to see Kate's feet crossed nicely under her seat. "You cheated," he said, dumbly.

"Did not," Kate said, doing her best to keep her blush at bay. It was not cheating, it was—survival of the fittest.

"Dad, I think Detective Beckett is the last person in this world who would cheat," Alexis said, standing and stretching. She tapped at her cast slightly, as a light itch began to form under the plaster.

Castle opened his mouth and looked to Kate, who simply raised her brow; daring him to explain what she had done to his teenage daughter. He closed his mouth and scowled.

"Congratulations Detective," Alexis said, as she made her way towards the stairs, no doubt to get her newly acquired ruler. "It's nice to know that someone can beat Dad."

"He did put up a fight," Kate quipped, smiling smugly as Castle scowled further.

"But not quite good enough,' Alexis called over her shoulder, making her father

"Best two out of three," Castle said, as Alexis disappeared from sight.

Kate laughed. "Not a chance in hell, Castle."

"You play dirty," he said, pointing at her.

Kate smirked at his choice words. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah I see this is how you're going to be?"

"Be what?" Kate asked, tilting her head to the side.

Slowly a devious smile formed on Castle's face and Kate froze; suddenly feeling less confident than she had minutes before. She knew that look in his eye and it never boded well for her.

He nodded and stood, walking around the table. "Then you should remember one thing, Kate." He reached her chair. Slowly, he placed his hand on the table and bent forward until he had completely invaded her space. He turned his head slightly, and whispered five simple words that sent Kate's heart into a panic.

"Pay back—is a bitch."

_Fin _


End file.
